


here at the lonely llama

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Marriage, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Secretly a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's been in love with his boss' son, Charles, for four years as he worked at a coffee shop, The Lonely Llama. With only a few more week left before he graduates from college, Erik finds out that what he's been interested in might not be so far out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here at the lonely llama

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the four corners extra on my trope-bingo card, for the following squares: celebratory kiss; secretly a virgin; au: coffee shop; forced to marry.
> 
> There's also reference to [this](http://youtu.be/F-bsf2x-aeE) scene from _When Harry Met Sally_.
> 
> Betaed by the every lovely, and ever patient, **ninemoons42**.
> 
> [Marou](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/47600587181/commissions-for-candy-2-the-lonely-llama-heres) also made some awesome art for me.

Erik’s hands were slick and ready, but Charles backed away from him, _again_.

“Charles, this is ridiculous. You can’t be scared of this?”

All Erik saw was a nod from his husband.

“So you’re telling me, you’re actually a virgin?”

Silence met Erik yet again, just as he retreated from Charles.

This was not the honeymoon Erik had in mind at all.

*

_four months earlier_

The days when Erik worked with Charles were both the best and worst that he could remember.

They were the best because Erik had been lusting after his boss’ son since he started working at “The Lonely Llama” and he would take any opportunity to get closer to Charles.

These days were the worst, however, because Charles had absolutely no idea how much Erik lusted after him.

Instead, Charles was all smiles--not just to the rest of the crew at the Llama, but to _every_ single customer.

Surely Charles was goading Erik. It was the only explanation Erik had.

He went back to looking at the line in the bakery. There were at least seven people waiting, and that was nothing compared to the five people on the cafe side.

Just another day and another afternoon rush with him manning the sandwich counter.

Charles brushed past him, hurried movements as he went to make another quad-shot espresso.

That touch pushed Erik through the rest of his shift.

*

Working part time at The Lonely Llama helped Erik to alleviate his tuition costs and to provide a bit of extra cash, but it did not help him get through the hundreds of pages he needed to read for his political philosophy class or French lit classes.

If he could make it through the end of the semester, everything would be worth it, though. There would be a diploma that said Erik Lehnsherr had graduated from college. His parents would be proud, if they were still alive.

Thinking of his parents always led his thoughts somewhere dark, and Erik had no time for that. There were five weeks left before graduation and he had work to do.

*

Saturday morning shifts were hell. Pure and simple. Well, that was not entirely true. Charles, as one of the managers, always opened on Saturday, and in the few hours before the Llama opened, Charles and Erik, along with Alex, Hank and Sean, all worked quickly to finish baking the cookies and pastries along with making sure that the sandwich station was ready to go.

Charles stayed close to Erik, and if his brain went where his body wanted, Erik swore that Charles was flirting more than usual.

Erik kept himself from commenting on Charles’ actions. It was far too early for him to ask for a break and find time to work out his body’s responses to Charles.

*

Without his parents, Erik invited everyone from The Lonely Llama to his commencement. In the mid-May haze of the early morning, Charles was the only one who showed up. Charles rushed over to Erik as soon as everything was over, nearly tackling Erik to the ground.

Surely this was the time to find out what could become of the two of them. At least if Erik was to go back to Germany in six weeks, as per his visa. He pushed himself closer into Charles’ space and let himself briefly kiss Charles.

When he pulled away, Charles’ eyes were wide in shock, but just as Erik thought everything was over, Charles was back into Erik’s space, returning the kiss with interest. It was more insistent than Erik’s kiss, but all the better. Charles nipped at Erik’s lower lip and Erik gave in to the sensation of finally having Charles.

They stayed together, exploring each other for minutes before Erik pulled away. Charles let in a large swell of air before he said anything. “I’ve wanted to do that since you started working for us.”

Erik shot him a look. “Would it have killed you to say something?”

Charles laughed, something full and long, which only made Erik more confused. “Kurt doesn’t like fraternizing within the staff, but I know you’ll be leaving soon, so I took a shot.”

Erik pulled Charles closer again before he whispered, “Then we have plenty of time to make up for.” He pulled at Charles’ hand and lead them from the quad where the ceremony was into another quad for lunch.

*

Charles, just after lunch was finished, begged off helping Erik pack. It frustrated Erik that he had no time to properly spend time with him--time that was not interrupted by classmates wishing him well and asking what he planned to do next--but it was the way that these days went, he realized.

However, given Kurt’s less than favorable opinion of employees dating, Erik had no clue how he and Charles would make this new budding relationship work. There had to be a way around it all.

*

With only two more weeks left before Erik was set to return back to Germany, he grew more anxious about what he and Charles were going to do. They had found small moments to share with each other, but had kept everything else as it had been before.

Charles flirted with everyone still, and Erik had to hide the blush that threatened to spread across his face when Charles said something particularly suggestive. They had still only managed a few other times together outside of work, and each and every time, Erik’s mind was content to linger with Charles’ body--slow languid kisses and frantic handjobs just before Charles had to leave each night. Erik could not stop himself from wanting more and more of Charles, but he was not going to be the guy who did anything without knowing Charles approved and agreed.

Erik’s body hummed contentedly, but he still knew that there was something missing between the two of them.

An idea formed in Erik’s mind for something that they could do on their next date.

*

Charles’ eyes widened at the DVD in Erik’s hand. “Really, we’re going to watch that?”

“Yes,” Erik said, “we are. It’s a classic, and you’ll like it. It reminds me of us.”

“We didn’t start out hating each other.”

“But it did take us forever to realize we were in love. Or at least you. I knew from the first day I set foot in the Llama for my interview.”

“Well, then, by all means, let’s watch it.”

Erik put the DVD in and settled down next to Charles as _When Harry Met Sally_ started. He was content to just sit and cuddle, though as the movie went on, Charles’ warm presence next to him made him all the more aware of what he wanted to do next.

Just as Harry and Sally appeared in a booth of Katz’s Delicatessen, Erik slid off the couch and onto the floor. The impact of it made Erik's ass hurt a little, but he ignored it as he turned around and started to spread Charles' legs.

“What’s this?” Charles asked as Sally complained about how Harry left women before the next morning.

“I’d like to try something during this scene, if you’ll let me. Are you up for something new?” The gleam in Erik’s eyes, hopefully, would be enough for Charles.

“Sure,” Charles said just as Harry made his point about his date the night before not complaining about his prowess in bed.

Erik went to work, then, working his hands up Charles’ legs and stopping to carefully palm Charles’ crotch.

Charles looked confused but Erik looked up with a predatory smile. “Trust me,” he said as he undid the zipper on Charles’ jeans and slowly brought the denim and Charles’ underwear down his hips.

Erik could hear Sally start her fake orgasm just as he managed to kiss the tip of Charles’ prick, still flaccid. Erik gripped it, stroking it a few times before it grew hard. "You've never heard of this scene before?" Erik asked, watching as Charles got hard, as Charles' eyes widened.

“No,” Charles stuttered just as Sally’s orgasm crested.

“Pity, but I see it’s a turn on,” Erik added before he let go of Charles and went back to kissing and licking instead.

Charles rocked his hips off the couch in time with Erik’s ministrations and just as he seemed to lose himself in the feel of Erik’s mouth on it, Erik shifted and wrapped his mouth around Charles fully. He heard Charles’ moan before he went back to work, shifting around for a better angle, a better position.

Erik knew that this was far from his best work, but Charles said nothing, only moaning almost continuously as Erik finally swallowed all of Charles down and started to hollow his cheeks in a slow and steady rhythm.

Erik had to work hard against Charles’ responses--Charles’ hips shifting up often to get more friction against Erik’s mouth and Charles’ feet trying to stretch out. He popped off quickly and said, “Stay still or this won’t work.”

Charles looked down through half-lidded eyes and settled back to where he was before Erik even thought to continue. Now, all Erik heard were Charles’ babbling nonsense interspersed with a few moans and half-sobs. It spurred Erik on and he massaged Charles’ balls just as he felt Charles still.

A few seconds later, Charles choked out a strangled “Erik!” and came, hard and fast into Erik’s mouth. He swallowed as Charles’ orgasm ripped through him, eager for the feel and taste of Charles.

Erik slowly pulled off as Charles nearly collapsed into a heap, the movie still playing in the background.

Charles mumbled as Erik moved back up next to him. Erik let Charles doze as he paused the movie for a while. They could pick up the rest later.

*

The movie did not start again until the next morning, Charles clearly tired from their day at work.

When it did start, Erik noticed how closely Charles paid attention to the end, as Harry and Sally looked miserable trying to be apart.

Just as the New Year’s party started, Erik started to leave, wanting to prepare breakfast, but Charles caught his knee and forced him down.

“This is the end?” Charles asked before Erik nodded. “Then stay.”

Erik stayed and watched as Harry ran to the party, and then let himself get caught up in Harry’s declaration. Just as the scene ended and the final one appeared, Charles spoke. “You know, Harry’s not wrong.”

Erik gave Charles a quizzical look. “How so?”

“If I wanted to start the rest of my life with someone, I’d want it to be as soon as possible. So, Erik, will you marry me?”

Erik knew his mouth was gaping, even if his mind knew how horrible it must look. “You’re serious.”

“Dead. We only have another week before you have to leave, and I want to marry you so after that, I never have to be away from you again.”

Erik only nodded his reply, before he quickly captured Charles’ mouth in a kiss that said everything his mind could not--how much he loved Charles, how much he wanted Charles and how he would work with Charles.

*

“So, we’re getting married so Erik doesn’t have to quit working here at the Llama. Any questions?” Charles finished his end day briefing as quickly as possible, and Erik hoped that no one had any questions.

Of course, he was wrong. Sean piped up, “Do you really love each other?”

Erik scoffed and hoped Charles would not give an answer. A beat later, he heard Charles reply, “Of course we do. But since Erik’s not an American citizen, we’re also getting married so he won’t leave again. The months he’ll be gone will be hard enough for all of us.”

No one else said a word and Charles nodded, silently dismissing them all.

*

Erik’s fingers carded through his hair, already missing the sensation of where Charles’ fingers had been. He trudged his way from the ticket counters through security and into the waiting area for his flight.

There was no way he could make it through the next two months before he could come back. He already missed Charles too much.

*

Over the next few weeks Erik and Charles soon figured out a way to keep in touch: Skype dates were a poor substitute for the real thing, but Erik at least had the consolation of knowing that Charles had been right about how and when they got married.

It was poor form to get married before his visa expired, Erik knew, but the wait until he could apply for a tourist visa was even more agonizing before they married and dealt with the INS.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he opened up his laptop and waited for Skype to log him in.

His contact screen quickly showed that Charles was calling. He accepted the call and smiled widely as he saw Charles’ face.

“Hello,” Charles said just before he puckered up for an airy kiss.

“You’re far too chipper today,” was all Erik said in reply.

“Not a good trip to the embassy?”

Erik scowled before he said, “No, it wasn’t. They seem to think we’re a fraud, even as I said I’d loved you from the first day I met.”

“It’ll work out. Just give it time,” Charles said, settling himself more comfortably into his chair.

“I don’t want time. I want _you_.”

“Well, you can’t quite have me, but we have another forty minutes. I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Erik gave Charles a look, but thought through what might work for them both now. He rolled his shoulders and tried to work out some of the tension. “Why don’t you move to the bed. I want to show you something.”

Charles’ face moved a bit, but then Erik saw near darkness and heard the sounds of rustling before Charles reappeared, his face in front of a large photo of Einstein.

“I still can’t believe you have a Ph.D and work in a coffee shop.”

“I liked studying, but the post-doc world was not what I was looking for. I _could_ blame someone, but I won’t.”

Erik sighed, but let it go; during one of their first nights apart they had talked about what it was that kept Charles at the Llama despite his dislike of Kurt. It all came down to Erik.

“So, I have a little show for you,” Erik said. He moved off his bed, and settled himself into the light, outlining his frame in shadow.

He said nothing, but he worked slowly to draw his shirt over his head. Charles' gasp was audible even through the tinny speakers, a clear sign that he should continue.

He turned to face the camera and let his hands work to undo his belt before he slipped it through the loops with ease. “I thought you might like a show,” he finally said as he shed his boxers, leaving him naked for his boyfriend to see.

Vaguely, Erik saw that Charles’ hands were busy working off his own jeans and underwear, and he turned away briefly to look for the rest of his plan. When he turned around, Charles’ erection was bobbing slightly against his stomach, eyes rapt with attention.

“You like this?” Erik asked when he moved his computer towards the bottom of his bed. There was a long hum from Charles’ end and so Erik continued. “I figured I’d give you something to remember me by.”

“Erik, this,” Charles started before he fell silent, one hand grabbing for his erection and stroking it.

“You need to look at me,” Erik intoned, as Charles’ face dropped out of the frame. A moment later, Charles scooted back up, still slowly working his erection. “You also need to slow down. You’ll come before I’ve finished.”

Charles dropped his hand, smiling guiltily, tense with need.

Erik popped open some lube and started to slick his fingers. “You still watching?” he asked just as he shifted himself to put his ass flat against the bed and his fingers against himself. He pushed one finger inside and started to rock his own hips.

“You’re beautiful,” Charles said just as Erik felt himself needing more friction. He pushed another finger in and kept going, hoping his body was still in frame.

“So are you, when you’re worked up. Just listen now and take care of yourself.”

Erik heard a small rustle before Charles started to moan softly. Charles’ voice mixed with his own as he added another finger and put as much friction into his hips to find his prostate.

A muffled scream brought Erik closer to his own release and he pulled his fingers out to work at his own arousal. He came after just a few short but hard strokes, still listening to Charles’ own release peter out.

Erik let himself fall into his own pleasure before he tried to look at the computer. Charles’ face was out of frame and he whispered “Good night” before he ended their call.

*

The flight back to New York was far longer than Erik ever remembered it being before, but he blamed that on how badly he wanted to touch Charles.

Three months was far too long to be separated from the man he was going to marry, even if their forced separation was for their greater good. Sure, they were getting married to keep Erik in the country, but they also did love each other.

Worrying about the INS was for later. Now, he wanted to kiss his fiance to within an inch of his life.

*

Just as quickly as Erik had gotten himself accustomed with being in New York again, it was time he and Charles got married.

It still seemed like a dream that the man he had lusted after for four years was going to be his husband in a few hours, as soon as their service with the justice of the peace was over it felt even more surreal.

Charles wrapped himself against Erik’s side as they left the courthouse, nuzzling as close as he could without forcing Erik to trip.

“You’re being clingy,” Erik said when they finally walked down all of the stairs.

“It’s what married couples do. Plus,” Charles whispered, “I have plans for later.”

Erik stilled, but composed himself and led the way into the towncar Charles had rented for the day.

*

In a quiet corner in the hotel’s restaurant, they shared a meal, content to let themselves fall into an easy routine. It felt anything but easy to Erik, as he watched Charles eat dinner with careful interest.

Even after they had been together, they had rarely spent time in small moments. It felt odd to be eating dinner and not rushing through it to get upstairs and make out.

Though that idea had so much appeal right now.

Erik tried to finish as soon as he could, Charles’ attention drawn to his food and not Erik.

*

Their room was far nicer than Erik had expected, but then Charles had casually mentioned that he had spared no expense for their week in the city before returning upstate.

Charles flopped onto the bed, and waited. Erik just stared. Clearly they were going to get started far earlier than he had anticipated--not that it was a problem. He had wanted to truly explore Charles’ body every minute of every day when he was back in Germany.

Now that the opportunity presented itself, Erik thought through it more fully. They had never really done as much as he longed to do, but Charles’ look of nervous anticipation spurred him on and Erik purposefully walked to the bed.

“Are you ready?”

Charles said nothing, but there was a short nod on his part.

That was enough for Erik.

*

Erik’s hands were slick and ready, but Charles backed away from him, _again_.

“Charles, this is ridiculous. You can’t be scared of this?”

All Erik saw was a nod from his husband.

“So you’re telling me, you’re actually a virgin?”

Silence met Erik yet again, just as he retreated from Charles.

This was not the honeymoon Erik had in mind at all.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked, wiping the lube from one hand on the sheet.

“You’ve known me for four years and you’ve seen me flirt. I didn’t want you to know it was a ruse.”

Erik looked at Charles with a pointed glare. “I’ve wanted you without the flirting, so knowing that you’re mine to undo is fine. I just wish you’d have told me earlier. I’d have changed what I brought.”

“You brought toys to our honeymoon?”

Erik shrugged. “I’ve missed you for two months. Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not,” Charles said as he tried to uncurl himself from the corner of the bed.

“So, we’ll slow down, and start from the beginning.” Erik turned around to face Charles.

Charles nodded and shifted down into the mattress. Erik took the cue and started to kiss Charles slowly, letting them work up into a rhythm.

Erik knew that Charles was always eager to please and he took those muffled sighs and Charles’ hips canting for friction as what Charles was feeling and wanting.

Erik drew back from the kiss and started to trail nips and sucks against Charles’ neck, torso and abs. Charles babbled as Erik’s hands followed his mouth, an incoherent litany of ‘Erik’s, ‘fuck’s and ‘so good’s.

Just as Charles seemed on the verge of sensory overload, Erik stopped. Charles mewled in protest, but Erik looked up at Charles’ face, saying, “I’m going to make this good for you, but I need you to calm down a bit. I’m not about to have you come without me getting to watch you fall apart.”

Charles sighed and wanted to protest, but Erik cut him off with a quick and insistent kiss. Erik’s hand grabbed around the bed for a tube of lube he had brought out earlier and popped the top.

“A little help?” he asked as Charles’ eyes focused on the bottle at his left. Charles poured a generous amount, to Erik’s shock, and lolled his head back after he finished. “Now, I’m going to prep you, like I did to myself on Skype. Are you okay with that?”

Charles let out a breathy “Yes,” just as Erik worked one finger against Charles, slowly teasing the muscles until he could push one finger in. Charles’ hips canted up, and Erik had to use his other hand to still Charles.

“Slow, like I said. I need you to only lift your hips when you can’t hold back any more, okay?”

Erik heard a rustle from the pillows and slowly went back to working his finger in and out of Charles with a steady, but slow pace. As Charles started to piston his hips, Erik added another finger and kept working on making Charles feel the pleasure of being breached.

Charles’ babbling continued as Erik continued working Charles over and just as he added a third finger inside Charles, he also started to scissor Charles wider, just as he also stroked over Charles’ prostate.

Charles screamed and just as he finally quieted, Erik pulled his fingers away and slowly started to work at Charles’ red erection. It took no time at all for Charles to come from the residual pleasure of Erik’s previous ministrations and Erik’s strong hand.

Erik grinned as Charles came down from his high, before Charles lazily asked, “What about you?” as he pointed towards Erik’s very evident erection.

“Whatever you want to do is fine,” he said, though he would have been happy to get himself off watching as Charles slept.

Charles’ hand, hesitant, came to slowly pull against Erik and as soon as Charles brought him over, Erik felt like there was nothing else he would rather do than sleep next to his husband.

*

_five months later_

Erik woke in a cold bed. He knew that Charles opened today, and he hated just how much Kurt had refused to sync their schedules all the time now.

On their kitchen counter was a small note in Charles’ script:

_I’ve got a surprise for you at work today. I won’t say what it is, but I will say it involves one of our toys._

_See you soon._

_xoxo_

Erik looked at the clock. There was just enough time for him to look through their collection of toys to figure out what Charles meant before he had to be in at eleven.

Only Erik thought everything was accounted for.

Clearly Charles was more devious than he previously thought.

There were plenty of ways to explore his husband later. He could count on that.


End file.
